Las desventuras de Thorr y Looky
by Ese gato en el tejado
Summary: El maravilloso perro del trueno, Thorr, ahora es un conocido y aclamado superheroe junto a los Scavengers. Pero, ¿que hay de Looky, su malvado hermano?, Looky parece no tener remedio, pero Thorr no dejará de intentarlo, aunque eso signifique vivir muchas desventuras.


Siempre quise escribir algo Thorki, pero nada serio venía a mi mente, así que me dije; "¿porqué no la fabulosa tierra Larval 8311?" Ojalá mas gente los conociera *break heart*

Como sabrán -o no(?)- la versión mas famosa de Thor animal es Throg, la rana. Y tiene una hermosa historia y es una ranita mas que linda. Pero como fue el verdadero Thor quien le dio los poderes, y es una historia ajena a la 8311, pues no quedaba así que vamos a usar a Thorr, el perro. (Realmente se llama Thrr, pero eso es impronunciable. (?) )

Si les gusta el Thorki, disfrutarán esta historia aunque no conozcan la tierra. Espero. (?)

No creo que funcione, pero de funcionar, lo continuaré.

No, ninguna Tierra de Marvel me pertenece, desgraciadamente. Snif.

•

•

•

 **Capítulo 1: Feliz Navidad**

 **Tierra 8311**

 **Catunheim.**

Refugiarse en las cuevas de hielo mas frías de aquel reino no era una buena idea. No le causaba nostalgia, nunca vivió allí. Pero si le provocaba miles de imaginaciones de lo que pudo ser, o de como fue. ¿Y si Odarn nunca hubiera matado a sus parientes, los gatos de hielo?, ¿y si el padre de todo nunca lo hubiera adoptado?

Su corazón estaba lleno de odio hoy en día, y de maldad. Aunque todos sus sentimientos tenían justificación, así pareciera que no. La injusticia, la envidia, los celos hacia su hermano Thorr.

¡Cuál hermano! Apenas su hermanastro se podría llamar. Mientras el portador del Mjolnir era el despampanante perro dorado del trueno, él solo era un vulgar gato de hielo; especie despreciada por muchos.

Pero aceptaba que, sin esa adopción, él no hubiese aprendido todo lo que aprendió. Podría autoproclamarse él mismo el mejor hechicero de los nueve mundos. Y le gustara o no, era gracias a los estudios que la familia de Odarn le brindó.

La única cosa verdaderamente clara era que torturarse mentalmente con estupideces no serviría de nada. Pero le dolía saber que, aun tenía sentimientos como para sentir que algo le dolía. Odiaba esa asquerosa y repugnante sensación, pero no la podía evitar. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por eso.

Miró su reflejo en el duro hielo. Únicamente estando sólo es cuando dejaba salir su verdadera forma de gato helado. Esa sangre, esa especie que lo hacía impuro, indigno de ser el heredero de Odarn.

Golpeó ese cristalino hielo con su cetro, rompiéndolo a su paso. El agua helada salpicó por doquier, ensuciando su perfecto vestuario, pero no le tomó atención.

Hoy era navidad. Y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Esa fiesta larvaliana patética celebrando el nacimiento de Jesús de Nazarat. ¿Qué era lo realmente importante que hizo ese castor por su vomitiva especie? A él no le caía bien ese sujeto.

Además, estaba casi seguro que ni los mismos terrícolas se acordaban del nacimiento de ese tipo. Por lo que él veía, "Navidad" se trataba de gastar, gastar y... ¡Ah, si! Gastar. ¿Acaso Larval no podía ser mas estúpida?

—Aveces quisiera solo hacer ¡puff! Y desaparecerlos a todos.

Sin embargo, sabía que no era posible. Aun no tenía tal poder como para hacer eso, además que tampoco le convencía. Lo que él quería era dominar a ese asqueroso mundo que su hermano tanto amaba, que se arrodillara ante él junto con todos sus queridísimos amigos, suplicando piedad.

Cualquiera diría que Looky era un enfermo. Y quizás lo era.

Pero su helado corazón se congelaba cada día mas, cada día que se alejaba aun más de Thorr.

Eso era algo que no iba a admitir nunca, ni para él mismo. Aunque lo que su interior realmente gritara era que necesitaba a ese perro tonto a su lado para poder calmar la oscuridad de su alma, ni así lo admitiría. Prefería engañar a su orgulloso espíritu diciendo que lo odiaba, que lo envidiaba, que le repugnaba, y etcétera. Así al menos no se sentía tan patético. Probablemente cargaría con el asco hacia su propia persona por siempre.

Aunque se sintiera temerosamente solo, se convencía a sí mismo que le agradaba la soledad.

Pero especialmente hoy, esa porquería llamada "sentimientos" se estaba encargando de torturarlo a mas no poder. Por eso eligió Catunheim, para poder descargar toda esa ola de emociones sin que nadie lo viera. Un lugar solitario.

—Te odio. Te odio tanto Thorr.

Masculló solo para él, aunque su corazón no opinara lo mismo.

Quería estar ahí sentado por horas, maquinando su nuevo y malévolo plan para apoderarse de... para joder la vida de Thorr. ¿Para qué mentir? Si esa era la verdadera razón de todos sus planes. Encontrarse con él, pelear con él, en un vano intento por odiarlo de verdad. Cosa que jamás ocurría.

Se mordió su frío labio inferior, ocultar su molestia por sentir tantas emociones le era difícil.

—No esperaba menos. Si me odiaras poco me sentiría mal.

Todo el hielo sobre su pelaje se frizó al instante, dejando escarcha al hacerlo. De solo escuchar esa voz le hervía la sangre por distintos motivos.

No esperó otro segundo más y abandonó su verdadera forma para tomar de nuevo la del perrito de hermoso pelaje negro y ojos azules. Sus largas orejas caían adornando el resto de su cabello.

No se dejaría ver débil, nunca ante él.

—¿Qué haces aquí mi querido hermano?, ¿se te perdió el camino a Larval? — En solo un instante su típica sonrisa de cinismo volvía a su cara. Esa era una de las maravillas de ser Looky, el príncipe del engaño.

El imponente y alto perro golden también sonrió, pero él de forma sincera. A Thorr si le alegraba ver a su hermanito. Aunque le molestaba que cubriera su verdadera forma con él. A pesar de tantas batallas y enfrentamientos, él quería creer que seguía habiendo confianza. Entendía que vivieron rodeados de muchas mentiras en su familia, pero, ¿cómo pudo Looky olvidar el pasado?

Vio como el pelinegro estaba a la defensiva, pero no le importó y se acercó mas a él.

—Vengo de Larval precisamente. Ya pasé un tiempo con mis amigos, y ahora quiero pasar un rato con mi hermano. ¿Sabías que hoy es navidad?

El menor levantó una ceja, y no se movió de su lugar. Por ahora no pretendía atacarlo, pero tampoco le interesaba su compañía.

Si, claro.

—¿Cómo no saber de la patética fiesta de esos terrícolas? Ellos mismos se encargan de dejarse en ridículo con sus celebraciones. Y si venías a eso, ya te puedes ir retirando, no me apetece tu compañía.

Le dio la espalda para seguir contemplando la inmensidad del hielo. En un momento como ese, en el que se encontraba tan vulnerable, no le convenía tener cerca al Dios del Trueno. Lo quería lo mas lejos posible.

Pero, siendo irreverente como siempre, el rubio soltó una carcajada y palmeó la espalda del contrario; dejándolo anonadado y claro, con un gran dolor.

—¡Jajaja! Vamos, Looky. Los dos sabemos que nos encanta pasar tiempo juntos, ¿no es así?

El mencionado se contuvo para no mandarlo a volar directo a Moosepelheim con ayuda de su cetro.

—¿Los dos?, ¿quién, tú y tu cabezota?

El mayor volvió a carcajearse, causando aun más rabia en el de ojos azules. Siempre esa actitud tan relajada, riéndose, así le dijera las peores ofensas del universo, Thorr seguía sin enojarse. Eso molestaba mucho al gato de hielo.

—¿Lo ves?, ¡nos divertimos mucho juntos!

Terminó de rebasar la confianza y rodeó los hombros del pelinegro con su brazo derecho, alertando a éste de sobremanera. Su solo contacto le erizaba todo el pelaje, y eso nunca era nada bueno.

—Te aconsejo, Thorr... que si quieres conservar ese brazo mejor lo quites de ahí.

El rubio no quiso alterarlo mas, esa penetrante voz fue suficiente. Solo quitó su brazo, pero no se alejó de él.

—Venga, Looky. ¡Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo! Hace mucho que no...

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? — Interrogó, sin importarle el hecho de que lo interrumpía.

El mayor pasó saliva y dudó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—¿Qué importa eso? Vine a pasar tiempo con mi hermanito.

—Te recuerdo, Dios del Trueno, que ni hermanos somos. Y que además de eso, somos enemigos mortales, ¿lo olvidas? Podría apuñalarte justo ahora con mi cetro si quisiera.

Looky quería sonar decidido, y su voz era fría, igual que su cuerpo. Pero Thorr lograba divisar duda, y miedo, muy dentro de todo ese disfraz.

Le deprimía toda esa situación, ver así a su querido hermano. No le importaba que fuera adoptado, Thorr lo quería y muchísimo. Probablemente, jamás lo dejaría de querer; así hiciera millones de travesuras.

—Pero no lo harás, porque no quieres. — Contestó, muy seguro de sus palabras.

Y dio frutos por un momento, ya que logró que Looky guardara silencio. Muy por dentro sabía que el arfgardiano tenía razón.

Él no quería matarlo. Si quisiera, ya lo hubiera hecho.

Sintió su corazón helarse todavía mas, y tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no sucumbir ante la patetiquez, de dejar ver sus emociones.

—¿Qué deseas, Thorr? Entre mas rápido lo digas, mas rápido te vas. Aunque te advierto que si quieres saber sobre mi nuevo plan pues...

—Quiero hablar. Hablar contigo. Como lo hacíamos hace mucho, cuando nada nos preocupaba y corríamos libres por los campos de Arfgard. Eso quiero.

...

¿Esa cosa que sentía en su garganta, cómo se llamaba? Esa desesperante sensación de cierre, como si se levantara un muro en todas sus cuerdas que le impedían hablar.

No sabía como se llamaba, pero si sabía que odiaba sentirla.

Tuvo que esperar varios segundos para poder derribar esos muros y que su voz volviera a funcionar.

—Ya no somos niños Thorr. Ya no vivo en Arfgard, ya no soy tu hermano, y sobre todo —se giró, enfrentándose con el verde en los ojos contrarios— ... ya no te quiero. Ni un poco.

El Dios se sentía herido. Definitivamente, le dolía mucho oír esas palabras salir de boca de Looky. Pero otra parte de él, estaba convencido que esas no eran mas que mentiras. Que se trataba solo de esa coraza dura que al pelinegro le encantaba ponerse encima.

Pero nada perdía con intentar. Una vez más, volvió a sobrepasar la confianza, acariciando la mejilla del falso perrito con el dorso de su mano.

—Looky...

—¡No me toques!

Alzó mucho la voz repentinamente, tirándole un manotazo al otro. Disparó un rayo de su cetro hacia arriba, causando que varias estalactitas cayeran al frío suelo.

Se había alterado de momento, eso era obvio y Thorr lo notó.

—Hermano, por favor cálmate...

—¡No me llames hermano, con un demonio! Vienes a alterarme a mi zona de paz con tus cursilerías y... ¿quieres que me calme? Pero ya lo sabía de ti —volvió a su sonrisa, esa torcida sonrisa—... Te encanta meterte a la boca del tiburón, ¿verdad?

—No eres ningún tiburón, Looky. — Con lentitud, el rubio can trataba de acercarse a él otra vez.

—¡Oh, pero claro que no! Porque soy un gato de hielo, lo cual es peor, ¿cierto?

Como siempre, su conjunto de sentimientos jugaban en su contra. La única forma que hallaba de reaccionar hacia ellos era atacar. Estar a la defensiva, pelear porque abandonaran su cuerpo.

Porque Looky podría invocar a los Chitauri y jugar con las mentes de miles de seres, pero cuando se trataba de sí mismo, de sus sentimientos... era todo un desastre. Como un pequeño cachorro que no sabe que hacer con un juguete al que no le entiende.

—Eres lo que eres Looky, y eso está bien. Ahora, por favor...

—¡¿Porqué no te largas ya?!, ¿quieres batalla? Te la daré, y luego iré a arruinar la hermosa navidad de tus queridos larvalianos, ya que parece que lo pides a gritos.

Sonrió maléficamente, cuando en realidad tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero, ¿él que sabía de eso?

—¡No es eso lo que quiero, Looky!, ¡de verdad quiero pasar tiempo contigo!

Se vio obligado a alzar la voz, ya que notó que desgraciadamente, el proveniente de Catunheim, ya se encontraba fuera de sus casillas otra vez.

Eso lo entristecía.

—¡Oh! Lo pasarás, viendo como destruyo tu querida Tierra...

Un portal comenzaba a ser abierto por el cetro, y entonces Thorr supo que había perdido su oportunidad. Al menos por hoy.

Suspiró. Ya era justo y necesario que usara su arma secreta. No quería, pero debía hacerlo.

—¡Espera, Looky! Mira.

—¡¿Qué?!

Con el ceño fruncido el can negro volteó para ver la estupidez que el otro traía en manos. Era una bola de estambre, color dorado.

Estaba a punto de echarse a reír. ¿Qué se suponía que el mayor quería lograr? No le importó, volvió a girarse para con el portal.

Pero se detuvo. Algo lo retenía. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás.

¿Porqué sentía tantas ganas de tener ese maldito estambre entre sus garras? Quería tenerlo, despedazarlo, jugar con él...

¡Pero no! Debía ir a La Tierra y causar pánico allí, arruinar la torpe navidad de Thorr y...

Tener el estambre. Morderlo y jugar. Jugar con él hasta que no quedara rastro de él.

Sus pupilas se dilataron. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

—Eso es, ¡ven por él, lindo gatito!

El rubio can sonrió, meneando el estambre de un lado a otro. Looky se sentía atraído a esa estúpida bola de hilo como si fuera un imán. Y era algo que ni siquiera su poderosa hechicería pudo resistir.

Caminó primero lentamente, dejando caer el disfraz que usaba siempre. El azulado gato de hielo de su interior hacía aparición otra vez, su herizado pelo congelado se vislumbraba cada vez más, y sus patas amenazaban con correr de una vez por todas directo a esa bola dorada.

Su cerebro ya no funcionaba igual, y sus dilatados ojos lo dieron a notar. Una vez llegó a su destino, se tiró sobre el dichoso estambre, echándose boca arriba y pateándolo. Algunas mordidas y arañazos también sufría aquel hilo.

Thorr sonrió, muy levemente. Le encantaba, y le daba una ternura inmensa verlo así. Pero también sabía que no era justo. Looky no hacía eso porque quisiera hacerlo. Era magia, pero al menos era magia blanca.

Se arrodilló junto a él y acarició su cabecita, no le importó ni un poco que estuviera helado, lleno de hielo y escarcha. Era su querido hermano, en su lado más pacífico y tierno.

Ese estambre sacaba lo más bueno e inocente de cada ser.

—Looky... lamento haber usado eso contigo, de verdad. Pero no puedes ir a destruir Larval, y en parte es mi culpa por venir a molestarte —soltó un suspiro pesado—... espero un día si podamos hablar de verdad.

Siguió acariciando su congelado pelaje, escuchándolo ronronear por sus caricias. Mientras el gato, seguía también con su bola de estambre, obsesionado con esa cosa.

—Miuw~ — En ese estado Looky no podía hablar, era parte de la magia.

Y no recordaría nada de eso, tampoco. A pesar de sentirse mal con sus acciones, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y Thorr planeaba disfrutar de ese momento cuanto fuera posible.

Su celular vibró. Le gustaban esas cosas terrícolas tan curiosas, ahora todo Dios tenía uno.

Sonrió amplio al ver que se trataba de un mensaje de cierto castor.

"Gracias por acordarte de mi cumpleaños Thorr. Ya lo pensé mejor, te recompensaré dándote dos horas extras con el estambre. Solo recuerda retirarte antes que el hilo se acabe."

Dos horas más le parecía poco. Pero cualquier momento de tener a su hermanito pacífico valía oro para él. Así que aprovecharía cada segundo.

—Feliz navidad, Looky.

•

•

•


End file.
